Crossed Wires
by Linauri
Summary: Something goes wrong when Queen Serenity sends everyone into the future. Now Pluto must travel the multiverse to bring the senshi together in their home dimension. Upgraded to PG for occasional use of mild bilingual swearing.


Gomen-nasai minna-chan. I know that I haven't posted any more of NB in months, but I'm still trying to decide how to explain the glowing. If anyone has any ideas, please send them. In the meantime however, I got an idea for a major crossover, and thought that it might help me get over my writer's block.

Tanoshimu

****

Crossed Wires

Prologue

Serenity smiled as she watched her daughter dance with Endymion. She had known that her daughter was in love with the young Earth prince for quite some time, and had done what she could to allow them time together. Even going so far as to call meetings with most of her senshi so that she might 'escape' the palace for a time. That wasn't to say that she wanted her daughter and sole heir to the galaxy's throne running around unprotected however. 

Confiding in the clever young senshi of Mercury, she had made certain that, while the others may be busy elsewhere, her daughter still had a guard watching from a discreet, and magically hidden, vantage point. It also made certain that young Serenity and Endymion didn't enjoy each other's company overly much before a wedding could be arranged. 

Despite the taboo of marriage between the people of Earth and her moon, she was determined to see her daughter happy. Perhaps if she were to pass if off as a marriage of peace. Given the current sentiment of Earth's people in regards to those of the moon, it wouldn't be much of a stretch, either. And if her daughter gained a lifetime of happiness out of it, so much the better. She could even use the wedding as an excuse to bestow a small amount of the ginzuishou's power upon her daughter.

The ceremony would be a perfect front for driving out the evil that had been creeping into the solar system. She knew that the outer senshi wouldn't be able to hold off the enemy's main forces much longer, and that the sooner she drove out the head, the better. Perhaps she could announce the engagement tonight. A brief talk with her daughter and the prince, then a quick call down to his parents on Earth to arrange their teleport to the palace, and all would be set.

Nodding to herself, Serenity watched as the young couple made their way out onto one of the palace balconies. Signaling for her advisors to follow her, she made her way out of the ballroom in their wake. Just as she stepped outside, a red tinged light blinded her. Her heart sank, knowing instinctively that her decision had come too late, a conclusion that was driven home by her daughter's blood curdling scream of anguish at the death of her beloved prince. 

Princess Serenity ran to cradle her dying love in her arms. The evil cackling of Beryl drowning out their soft words, Queen Serenity saw him confess, one last time, his love for the young princess, his fingers tracing her cheeks lovingly in a vain attempt to wipe away her tears. With one last 'aishiteru', his hand slipped limply down to his chest, his passing set against the backdrop of his lover's heartbroken cries and the evil cackling of his murderer.

Turning to her advisors to send them into the castle to fetch the castle guard and her daughter's senshi, the queen failed to notice as her daughter unsheathed Endymion's sword. Thus she was helpless to stop her from plunging the blade deep into her chest, sending her to join the one she loved in his premature death. 

She wasn't sure who cried out first, herself, or the senshi that had come up behind her. Beryl didn't allow them time to grieve, however, as she sent out blast after ebon blast of dark magic. The senshi barely managed to dodge out of the way, dragging the queen back into the relative safety of the palace, before Beryl's armies swarmed over the moon.

The inner senshi fought bravely, their rage at the untimely death of their friend and princess fueling them to use more powerful attacks than they had previously been able to achieve. In the end, they all fell, though not before the outer senshi managed to make their way to the moon. Having lost too much ground at the edge of the solar system, the had come in the hopes of ending the war at the system's capitol. In the end, Uranus and Neptune fell, and Saturn an Pluto were weakening. Having no other choice, Serenity realized that she had to call upon the power of the ginzuishou to salvage what she could of her kingdom.

She watched as, in a last ditch effort, Saturn's glaive began to drop. Unfortunately, a youma hit her with a lucky shot before she could complete the deadly attack.

Sending Pluto back to the time gates, she charged her with the safety of the galaxy until such time as the senshi would be needed again. She hoped they wouldn't. Calling upon the crystal's immeasurable power, the grieving queen sent the souls of her child and her court into the distant future, praying that they may be allowed to live normal, happier lives. That her daughter may find love once again. Using the last of her powers, Serenity sealed away the monster that even Saturn couldn't destroy, her waning energy causing spots to dance before her eyes. Then all was black.

*****

Okay, guys, I need your help deciding which dimensions the senshi will end up in. It can be anything from Star Wars to Tenchi to Harry Potter. If I don't know much about the series or what-not, I won't use it though. I like to at least pretend I know what I'm talking about. I already have a fair idea where the inners will end up, but I don't really have a clue where the outers will be. Just remember, each senshi will be in a different dimension, with the exception of canon couple Haruka/Michiru and Mamoru/Usagi, who will stick with each other. Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon , and I hope you enjoyed the story so far.


End file.
